The Next Chosen One
by Super Silver Ranger
Summary: AU: A few years since the fall of the Empire, Luke discovers a prophecy of the 2nd Chosen One and thinks his nephew, Anakin, is the One but doesn't realize that it's really his disliked daughter, Alana. I suck at summaries, so just read the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars or its characters, just Alana and a few others I have made up.

**Author's Note**: This story is an AU one, which takes place a couple of years after the Return of the Jedi movie.

**Chapter 1: Newborn Sons**

It had been three years since the Battle of Endor and the defeat of the Empire. Luke Skywalker had rebuilt the Jedi Academy, and took his place as its Head Jedi Master. The Jedi Academy flourished, with many masters and apprentices. Leia Organa Solo, now married to Han Solo, became a Jedi Master, along with Luke's wife, Mara Jade. Han and Leia have twin children, the oldest being Jaina, and the younger one being Jacen by a minute. Now, it was Luke and Mara Jade's turn to go on another adventure...parenthood.

Luke gazed upon his newborn son as he held him. Mara Jade had just given birth to a baby boy that they decide to name Ben (after Obi-Wan) just a few hours ago.

"One day my son, you will become the greatest Jedi to have hever lived. I promise, you **will** take over my position at the Jedi Academy and no-one will prevent it!" he kissed Ben's forehead.

"So, are you gonna just stand there making promises or are you going to let me hold that nephew of mine?" Leia asked, proud of her 2 minute older brother.

Luke chuckled. "Here. Ben, meet your Aunt Leia." He handed Ben over to Leia.

"He's beautiful. He has your sandy hair and Mara Jade's green eyes," Leia commented.

"Thanks Leia. Jacen and Jaina now have a cousin to play with, even if they are a year and a half older," Luke said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they will all get along just fine," Leia giggled, "Even the baby I'm carrying now, you know I'm a month due."

"That's right. You are due in a month...so, what are you and Han going to name him?"

"Anakin Solo...I'm naming him after dad." Leia murmured, she slightly rocked Ben.

"I wouldn't be suprised if he'd become a pilot and an excellent Jedi then." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, Jacen and Jaina are already helping Han and Chewbacca repair the Falcon when it needs repairing." Leia muttered.

"Then they must take after their father." Luke laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You look happy Luke, you think you'll have more children?" Leia asked.

Luke shrugged. "I just want Ben. If I do happen to have another child, then I want another boy."

"Not a girl? Why don't you want a girl?" Leia asked, she was a bit shocked to hear Luke say that.

"Because, I want my son to take my place as the Head Jedi Master, not a girl. That's a man's job." Luke said coldly.

"I can't believe you Luke, you can be ridiculous sometimes!" Leia shouted. She handed Ben back to Luke and walked away.

Luke sighed, "Don't worry Ben, no one will stop you from taking my place...I promise you."

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Come on Leia, just one more push!" Han instructed.

Leia screamed. "Gah, I wouldn't be in this state if it weren't for you Han!"

Han rolled his eyes. "This is the third and last time I'm hearing this." he muttered. "Ahhh, your squeezing my hand too hard Leia!"

"Please Miss Solo, keep pushing. The head's out, one more push and it'll be over." the female doctor said.

"...No more children after this Han!" Leia hissed, she took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might.

A baby's cry was heard. "It's a boy! Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Solo." Katrina squeeled.

Leia calmed down and let go of Han's hand. "Anakin...Anakin Han Solo." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Han smiled as Katrina handed Anakin to him and left the Solo family alone. "Welcome my son, I'm your daddy and that there is your mommy who went through hell to have you." he said, kissing Anakin's forehead. Anakin yawned and fell asleep.

"Well, we go through it Leia." Han whispered.

"Yes...we did. And I have a feeling he'll be as great of a Jedi my father was..." she murmured.

Han nodded, "Maybe even greater. He'll be a fantastic pilot as well."

"Just like his daddy." Leia smiled, "Let me hold him."

Han returned the smile and handed Anakin to Leia. He sat on the bed's edge and put his arm around Leia. "I'm surprised your brother isn't here. He was pretty estatic about Jacen and Jaina's births."

Leia sighed. "I have a feeling he's hiding something from us Han. I don't know what, but he's still mad at me since Ben's birth."

Han kissed Leia's temple. "Everything will be alright honey, just wait. Besides, if he knew something we didn't then he'd tell us."

Leia bit her lip. "I hope so Han, I really do hope so."


	2. Chapter 2: An Ancient Prophecy Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars or its characters, just Alana and a few others I have made up.

**Author's Note**: This story is an AU one, which takes place a couple of years after the Return of the Jedi movie.

_"This means a person's thinking"_

**_"This means Obi-Wan, Yoda, or Anakin is talking"_**

**Chapter 2: An Ancient Prophecy Revealed**

"That will be it for today class." Luke said, sitting at his teacher's desk. Groans were heard throughout the room.

"But Master Skywalker, we don't wanna stop. We want to keep training with our new lightsabers." a pupil whined.

Luke shook his head in protest. "That's enough for today, you will have time tomorrow after your demonstation of using the Force to lift heavy objects...Class dismissed!"

Every pupil whined and walked out of the classroom. Luke sighed and looked out of the window. _"It's been two years since Ben's birth, but still no sign of exceptional Jedi skills."_

**_"Luke..." _**a voice said.

Luke turned around in a rush. "Who's there?"

The voice laughed. **_"Calm down Luke. It's Obi-Wan and Yoda." _**the voice said.

Luke lost his train of thought. "Obi-Wan is that really you?"

**_"Quick, you are not." _**Yoda said, Obi-Wan and Yoda showed their spirit selves.

Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Master Yoda, forgive me. I haven't seen you two since Endor, all those years ago."

**_"I know Luke, you haven't needed our assistance."_** Obi-Wan said, **_"But, we have something important to tell you."_**

"What is it? Anything wrong?" Luke asked.

**_"No no dear boy, but...if he...or even she is pushed then it can lead to trouble for the Jedi."_** Obi-Wan said, **_"There is another prophecy that was kept between few Jedi Masters for sometime. You know your father was the Chosen One, but appearently one of his descendents will become the Second Chosen One, which will be the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived."_**

Luke stared in shock. _"Another Chosen One? There can't be...it has to be Ben, I know it's gotta be!" _

**_"Now, now Luke. Don't jump to conclusions. Yes, it may be Ben, but Anakin is another possibility as well. Even the second child Mara Jade carries may be the Next Chosen One." _**Obi-Wan warned.

Luke shook his head in disagreement. "We are having a girl Obi-Wan, she won't be the next Chosen One. It's Ben, I know it is."

**_"Wrong, you are young Skywalker." _**Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. **_"Master Yoda is right. If Ben were the Next Chosen One, then he would've showed exceptional Jedi skills at one years old. He's nearly two years old and hasn't shown any Jedi skills at all. Anakin, however, has shown Force use and his pilot skills. But Ben still has time to show that he is the next Chosen One._**" Obi-Wan explained.

Luke held his head down. "So you're saying Anakin is the next Chosen One?" he said a bit sour

**_"No, we're saying that he's a possible canidate. We still have to see if your second child shows any skills at one-year-old." _**Obi-Wan said.

**_"Time, it is, to go." _**Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. **_"We'll be back in two years Luke, to see if your year old daughter shows any sign of being the next Chosen One."_**

In an istant, the two old Jedi Masters were gone.

Luke hit the table hard with his closed fist. "I'll see to it that Ben takes my place and is the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived! I won't allow Anakin or my daughter to get in the way!" He hit the table again, and the whole room shook.


End file.
